garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
Sokis
Sokis is the Goddess of Water in the Seventh Reign, and the patroness of the family. Her temple resides in Waldrin, on the Isle of Grikka. History Humble Origins, 6E-980 Sokis was born in Tartanas, as one among hundreds of children. She never desired fame or power, and was content with simply being a kind-hearted member of her family. She was rarely recognized among her siblings, as she was not the largest or strongest. ''The Inherited, 6E-995 Moving into the Seventh Reign, Lucien was the only god capable of choosing a successor. The rest had been killed or stripped of their powers by Tenebris in the Tenebrian War. The rest of the Inherited were supposedly chosen by the Runes themselves, with some claiming that the selection was entirely random. Nobody can be sure for the motives behind their selection, but Sokis became the Inherited of water. Many claimed that it was in thanks to her humility and grace, since there was no risk of her becoming corrupt. When the Dark Day came, Weitong's Shadow left the Eternal Hollow and entered Sokis. She entered Garn's pantheon as the seventh Goddess of Water. The Shadow War, 7E-209 Nuare felt betrayed that he had to rule the ruined tribe of Tenebris, so he set out to conquer the Green Woods instead. The tribes and Kingdoms quickly turned on each other, with Zharweige allying with Egroth, dedicated to stopping another tyrant from conquering Garn. Rovlan allied with Nuare, afraid of being on the losing side like his predecessor, Embragen. Sokis remained neutral for much of the war, not wanting to subject her people to another war. Ultimately, after a plea for help from Zharweige himself, she allied against Nuare and helped turn the tide of the war. After a two hundred year war, know known as the Shadow War, Nuare was defeated and banished to the Wastes. Holy Obscurity, 7E-439 After the Shadow War, the remaining four gods were worried about another god becoming corrupt. They agreed that having a great number of followers left too much potential for gods to abuse their power. To avoid this, they chose to cease direct communications with mortals, and created a system of Prophets. These Prophets would commune with the gods, and they in turn would relay orders to the leaders of the four remaining nations. Nobody but the chosen Prophets would ever hear the words of the gods. Absent from the daily lives of their followers, the gods of Garn quickly faded into myth and legend. Sokis disappeared into the depths of the Blue Mist Lake, and was never seen again. Since her disappearance, she has only ever communicated with the Lakewalker Prophet. According to the Sokicon, the sacred text of her followers, she travels the lake as a single fish, indistinguishable from any other. The Blue Mist Council, 7E-620 The Blue Mist Lake, which had always been a very spiritual region, was left without leadership after Sokis removed herself from mortal affairs. Waldrick Lockheed, King of the Lakewalker Kingdom, was left without a guide, and had no desire to become a uniquely powerful monarch. To unify the people, the three largest settlements of the region decided that they would rule the land in tandem, forming the Blue Mist Council. There would be three Governors, residing in Bendrikka, Antioth, and Ipsen. Together, they would make all major decisions for the people of the Blue Mist Lake, with the King guiding their decisions along the way. This created a complicated chain of command that made it much harder for progress to be made in the Lakewalker Kingdom. Sokis would commune with the Prophet, who in turn would speak with the King. The King operated separately from the Council, although they would occasionally meet to hear the requests of the King, tracing back to Sokis. 'The Temple of Sokis, 7E-629''' Waldrick Lockheed was a devout follower of Sokis, and saw Waldrin's construction as an opportunity to build Sokis a temple. Construction began in 7E-629, and the Temple of Sokis quickly became one of the island's prime tourist destinations. When Waldrick died, he was buried beneath the Temple, where he supposedly still dwells.